1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus which may display a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a technology for head mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as “HMD”) using a hologram optical element has been known. In JP-A-2010-33026 (see, FIG. 4), a technique for guiding an image displayed in a single display device to the left and right eyes is disclosed. In this technique, the same image is viewed by the left and right eyes.
In addition, in JP-A-2008-527440 (see, FIG. 1), a technique for guiding an image for a left eye to the left eye and guiding an image for a right eye to the right eye is disclosed. In this technique, different images are viewed by the left and right eyes.
However, in the technique disclosed in JPA-2010-33026, the same image is viewed by the left and right eyes, and therefore a 3D image cannot be displayed.
Meanwhile, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2008-527440, different images are viewed by the left and right eyes, and therefore the 3D image can be displayed. However, two display devices are required, so that their configurations are complex, and the overall size of the HMD is increased.